


This Is All Yours

by TannerWuuut



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Ava Pine, Canon until Season 3, Cleva, F/F, Gen, I'm not bringing pain to the fandom, I'm pairing Clexa with my own character, Pregnant Clarke, Pregnant Lexa, So cleva is a thing in this story, but The 100 arent wolves, eventually, g!p Ava, its a wolfy story, just my wolves, just to myself lol, only til 307 thoigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannerWuuut/pseuds/TannerWuuut
Summary: Living through a nuclear war, forbidding your kind to see the fall of mankind, resorting back to life without electricity and power. Life was returned to simple times for Ava. But when she discovers that mankind has survived the war and had established their own government again, she moves the packs further north to avoid confrontation. Until a Lone Ranger staggers into their presence and convinces them to help him. How long will it be until the leader of the wolves and the leader of humans converge?ORMerging my world of werewolves with The 100 universe, the alpha falls in love with Clexa and does whatever to keep them alive and in love even if it costs her, her own life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so like, this is just establishing how and when Roan meets Ava, Clexa comes later when Roan fetched Clarke for Lexa in s3. He also brings a small pack with him, including Ava. I am establishing a small base for when I bring everything in, I will be available on my tumblr and on here for in depth questions, mainly my tumblr though, if anyone does have any. I will be posting the second soon! Maybe next week, I have a busy weekend ahead of me.
> 
> So hoka hey! hope you enjoy! :D

**You tilted your head to the side, watching the lone white figure stumble their way through the deep snow. His long dark hair braided in a single braid while most of it was spread around his head in a crown of brown.**

 

**You saw your wolves in the opposing tree line, their eyes also tracking him. The ones in fur were posted deeper in the words, ready to take him down the second you gave the signal.**

 

**But curiosity was taking reign of you as no human traveled this way for longer than a week. Yet here he is, a week and a half in his trek with nothing but dried meat and old bread on him. He had long gotten rid of his bedroll and spare furs. He was searching.**

 

**Taking a step back behind the tree you had commandeered, you nodded at the two wolves across from you twice before jerking your chin to the left. A signal that meant cross in front of him. They took off at a slow jog as they made a wide circle before crossing his path not even two hundred feet ahead of him. His angry stomping stopped abruptly as he caught sight of the giant beasts, eyes widening as he stumbled a step back. He tripped and landed on his back with a loud grunt.**

 

**Glancing to your right, you pursed your lips and nodded at the man. Two pack members in skin sprinted to the wolves and pretended to reign them in, getting an even more scared expression out of the scar faced man. The wolves towered over the men, their sharp eyes staying on the man as they were tugged back into the tree line.**

 

**The falling snow deafened everything around you, making the packed snow on the ground crunched loudly under his foot falls.**

 

**He abruptly stood and stumbled into a run after the display, thus making you follow silently at his side in the trees.**

 

**“Hey! Wait!” The shout echoed through the dense trees, making your party tense immediately.**

 

**A low growl left you and you threw out your arm making a fist, signalling the rest that they were to stay out of sight, he was your target now.**

 

**Jumping through the trees, you ended up behind him. Your leisurely jog was his fast sprint. You could tell he was used to this terrain, the way his steps were measured carefully around the packed snow and loose spots. He didn’t hear you catch up to him until the last second, his sword swinging strongly as he turned his body around to face you. The air shuddered as the metal barely swiped past you, making you dance to your left just to avoid it.**

 

**Stepping on a frozen log, you pushed off that to land a kick to his hip, making him fall to his side as his sword went skittering across the top of the snow before sinking in a few inches. He lay sprawled out with a shocked expression marring his features. The decorative cuts symmetrical but also scattered about. You stood over him, baring your teeth slightly as a growl filled the silence between the two of you.**

 

**“I come seeking the wolves.”**

 

**Lips curling back more, you glared down at him as the words drawled out of his numb mouth. Fear seeped slowly out of him, mixed with curiosity and wonder. His muscles twitched under the the heavy armor and fur coat, the spasms reaching his neck.**

 

**Shaking your head once, signaling the others to fall in. You stared at the man as your pack surrounded the both of you. The loose circle seemed off put and lazy, giving the man a sense of relief as if they weren't ready to attack. But they were, muscles tensed, fingers into claws, feet apart and pointed at him. Taking a step forward, you watched as he scrambled to his feet with his hands reaching for the empty sheath at his side.**

 

**“How you know of the wolves?” Your voice was scratchy and rough from not being used to speaking English. Your language was spoken as a whisper, hand gestures incorporated smoothly overtime. There was no need to speak louder than necessary when all of your people had sensitive hearing and eyesight.**

 

**Two wolves appeared behind the man, lips curled back revealing large teeth in warning as he glanced around the circle uneasily as he also realized that he was nearly weaponless.**

 

**Your eyes stayed on his face knowing any unseen action by you was caught by the eight pairs of eyes around you. He glanced at you, worry and fear clouding his eyes subtlety.**

 

**“There are stories of great beasts this far north of my home. Great beasts born of snow and ice.”**

 

**Tilting your head slightly as he spoke, you heard truth ring throughout his words.**

 

**“Stories told by men and women who have ventured too far into this land to come back near death.”**

 

**A smile pulled at the corners of your mouth as memories of some of those men were conjured up. They sought a fight with your kind while you were in skin, warriors trained since childhood. Yet still no match for beings born of darkness.**

 

**“You speak of these tales and yet….here you are.”**

 

**His gaze finally stayed locked with yours for longer than a second, hesitation and doubt taking reign of him. “Here I am, far into the north. Still alive. Unharmed.”**

 

**You let the smile grace your features.**

 

**-|-**

 

**You led him to the outskirts of your den, your attending pack members keeping a close watch on him while he walked beside you. No words were spoken after you bound him and blindfolded him. The trail to your den wasn't long or dangerous, the path had been worn down after years of your people trekking to and fro from the place.**

 

**Yet it was still covered from the human eye, you pulled the blind off of him and waited for him to get oriented before leading him down a path.**

 

**“Gin, go forth and tell the guards we have a prisoner.” The man perked up at you speaking, yet had a frown settling on his face. The words spoken were unfamiliar to him and as he started to speak, you cut him off as you quickly wrapped the blindfold over his mouth.**

 

**He grunted angrily and tried to twist out of your grip, head butting your hand and stumbling backwards into a wolf who growled loudly. He stiffened and stood stockstill as the wolf's growl rumbled lowly behind him until it stopped.**

 

**You shook your head and grabbed the man's shoulder to continue to drag him to the den.**

 

**The small woman returned with two guards, their armor was light and colored a light gray to mix in with the surroundings. Their eyes scanned the man at your side before looking to you for answers.**

 

**“He comes seeking the wolves.” Your language rolled off your tongue easily and pleasantly.**

 

**One of the guards stepped forward and looked at the man, “What has he heard of the wolves?” English surprised the man and he frowned slightly at the warrior before him with unease and confusion.**

 

**The man looked at all of us, “The creatures shake the earth and run the forest. Snow and cold do nothing to them.”**

 

**You raised an eyebrow at the others, a ghost of a smile haunting your lips, “The ground shakes beneath our paws, brothers.”**

 

**Laughter filled the air, confusing the man immensely. You could sense the annoyance and anger rolling off of him, “What name is yours?” You nodded at the guards to start walking into the den.**

 

**“Roan. Prince of Azgeda?”**

 

**“What is a Azgeda?”**

 

**“My clan.”**

 

**You studied his face after his given answer, memories flashed across his face when you asked. Betrayal and anger seemed to be a favorite of this man, you thought. Loathing as well. You clasped his shoulder as you walked into the bustling area.**

 

**“They do not wish your presence there.” You kept your voice low and soft.**

 

**He snapped his gaze to you, anger now the only emotion he emitted. “What makes you say that.” The sudden spike of energy had the wolves tense visibly as they reached for their weapons.**

 

**“I didn't,” you motioned to have them stay at bay, “You did.” You undid his restraints and looked around the small village. Many wolves had stopped and stared at your company, the scent of man wafting to them. Curious members edged slowly to you, making you shake your head out of amusement.**

 

**You had set the law that no humans were to be near your camps after the war had ended almost a hundred years ago. Maybe it was less. Maybe it was more.**

 

**Looking to the twins, Tasker and Taia, “I want him away from the people but guarded every second. Switch shifts as needed and get Enix and Eren to help.” They dipped their chins slightly before ushering the man known as Roan to the private stalls.**

 

**You took a few steps forward towards the large sleeping tent when you heard running footsteps behind you.**

 

**Barely having enough time to turn around, a body slammed into you and warm lips found your cheek. Hands gripped the loose braid of hair to force your head back, you wrapped your arms the small waist and you hugged them closer to you. Laughter bubbled in your chest at the frantic kissing and nips, not having time to reciprocate everything given to you.**

 

**Her lips found yours and you felt a calm fall over you, if only for a few seconds before the heat of her hit you.**

 

**“Mora…” a warning was said with her name, she's out in public with her heat on the brink. Even though your scent is on her, a strong heat can make any wolf get into a frenzy.**

 

**“Ava…” playfully said, nails scratched down the back of your neck as you looked her in the eyes. Pupils fully blown, desire and lust was all you saw.**

 

**You set her down and kissed her head before walking away, not having the strength to say more without taking her back to a private tent.**

 

**“You'll find me!” She spoke loudly, catching the eyes of passing members and eliciting a few chuckles and sniggers.**

 

**New tension slid down your back as your wolf was woken by her. The need to please and knot was close to overbearing. Yet, your duties came first. You had people to settle and additional hunts to organize before you can think about bedding the omega.**

 

**-|-**

 

**One of pack leaders sneered at you, his yellow fangs bared in mockery. “Law doesn't apply to true Alphas, I see. Humans were banned from our presence the moment they decided to go to war on their own kin. Why is that man here, Alpha?”**

 

**You had called a meeting of the four leaders to decide his fate but the meeting had took a turn the moment they set foot in your presence. It was evenly divided. The two packs that contained the most warriors were banding together to get rid of him. Whilst the other, leader of the pack with the most civilians were just as curious as you, if not more.**

 

**Your kind hasn't interacted with humans for a while, you were curious if they had changed their ways or if they were too set in them to do so. The protection and integrity of your people came first but you knew their restlessness was gnawing even at the most patient of them. They hungered for something other than deer and bears. Something sweeter and angerier.**

 

**They wanted and needed human again. The few that came wandering to you were few and far between. It's been ages since you tasted the nectar.**

 

**You watched as the two warriors stared intently at each other before looking back to you. Their defiance and anger towards the forbidden meal confused you. Out of all the wolves, you felt they would be the loudest of all to agree.**

 

**But here they were, in front of you, denying the most sought after luxury with venom in their words.**

 

**Tapping your fingers lightly against the armrest, you let an amused look dance across your face, “Law applies to all wolves. Even the ones that wrote it, which is myself. Jak, Beta of pack Sana. What message does it send to your Alpha that, you do not want the blood of the humans again?”**

 

**He leaned back in the chair with a show of teeth, “We’ve been living off the blood of the animals since the fall of mankind, it is a good substitution for something as common as man.”**

 

**Your hands moved in a flurry, the knife hitting home in the wolf’s chest. No one moved. Nothing was spoken. The only sound that happened was the quiet gasping of Jak as he sat there looking down at the bone handled knife, hilt deep in his left lung.**

 

**Slowly standing, you kept a glare on him whilst moving swiftly to his side. “When did I deserve lying instead of loyalty? When did I deserve hatred instead of love?”**

 

**You tapped the handle twice, getting a loud groan from him. He wasn't going to die, but he also wasn't going to have a pleasant rest of the day either. Your kind heals at extraordinary rates, though damage done to major organs taking about a day. Any strike to the brain or heart is the only thing that really puts a wolf down for good.**

 

**“You settled Sana further south for this particular reason. Claiming that warriors needed undisturbed training. I let it happen. I let you take them away. I even let you keep hunting after the first man that fell at your feet,” you let out a laugh, the sound making the other two leaders shift in their seats, “And what I don't understand is your negligence to keeping it a secret.” Turning sharply to face Declann, Beta of pack Sasu, you pointed at him and glared back to Jak, “You wrangled him into your betrayal.”**

 

**You gripped the knife again, tugging it lightly, making him clench his teeth and grip the armrests harshly, “You speak of the law as if you abide by it, you accuse me of breaking it, and this aides you how? Acting like an underfed rat to put blame on others. Selfish. Worthless. Conniving.” You twisted the knife with each word. His fight for life slowly leaving him. You pulled the knife out, flipped it in the air and drove it through his skull all in the same second. His light brown eyes losing the light and his body going limp.**

 

**You heard Declann swallow loudly before the screech of the chair. “Alpha. I meant no disrespect when he offered the man to me.”**

 

**You yanked the knife out of the body. The squelching sound vibrating your bones. “I know, Declann. You were simply smitten with the idea that he paid you any attention.”**

 

**Holding the knife out to the fearful Beta, urging him to take it. His hands shook as he grabbed it from you at a slow pace. You gave him a reassuring smile before clapping your hands together. “Now. I'll elect the Beta for Sana myself, any objections?” You glanced at the two wolves, Declann and Mick. The female wolf tentatively smiled at you before shaking her head and standing, taking her leave.**

 

**You watched her walk out, eyes lingering on the edge of her collar. A fresh mate mark, a little hop in her step, hips swaying. Mating season is upon the wolves. Your already tight pants had gotten tighter at the reminder that there was an unmarked omega waiting for you.**

 

**Clearing your throat loudly before you felt the fog in your head was clear,“Declann. About the man in our-”**

 

**“I have no qualms. Alpha.” His hurried interruption amused you.**

 

**-|-**

 

**You stared at the flap of the tent as it shook harshly from the winter winds. You sent everyone into their homes at the first scent of the snowfall. No one would dare be out in the weather for now.**

 

**The cold had settled in your hands now and it was a familiar feeling. The numbness brought on memories that had heat searing across your scalp and chest. White hot iron nails dug into your back, gripping your lungs as you kept your gaze locked on the shaking flap.**

 

**An ache had started behind your eyes but no tears came. You had cried enough over the memory, your mourning has been over for years. But the pain stayed. Reminding you that it was still there every quiet moment you had too yourself.**

 

**You had once been a nomadic healer in the Montreal area, stumbling into the territory of a lone she wolf and settling down under her nose. You had tested boundaries. Teetered on the edge of danger with her. After all, she was the daughter of the first wolf. One of them anyways. She held power over you, but only so much.**

 

**And the two of you danced around the idea that you could mate. You could be more than a lay. But her true bond had appeared and took your place immediately. You would have shrugged off the almost relationship, if you hadn't emotionally tied yourself to her just before her untimely death.**

 

**You wanted to swear off human contact then. It was just you then, before you found and formed another nomads together. But you kept going back because of blood.**

 

**Any blood would do, but the blood of humans sated you the most. Your skin form looking like them but their life's essence fueling your animal.**

 

**Your mind went from thinking of blood straight back to the one you lost. Her name was Sara. And you still love her.**

 

**Standing abruptly, you paced around the small meeting tent trying to shake off the pain. Flexing your fingers to get blood flow back to them, stomping the ground as if to kick the cold from your legs. You let out low growls and snarls as the pace quickened with each stretch of muscle.**

 

**You felt weak for letting the pain override your senses, yet again. It has been so long since it was fresh and new, so long since it was always by your side, caressing your tired bones and achy muscles. It’s been too long since you last let it drive you into the ground. You now have people to protect and lead, if not into war then into peace. With the man in your midst, one can only assume that peace is taking its leave from your kind.**

 

**You are now in the human’s world. And you were going to fight and kill to protect what is yours.**

 

**Barreling out into the snowstorm, you made your way to the holding tent that Roan was in. His scent getting masked by the harsh winds and fat snowflakes that quieted the usually loud village.**

 

**Shoving your way into the tent, you noticed how warm it was, piles of furs and thick blankets on the single bed; Roan standing with blankets wrapped around him in front of the fireplace.**

 

**The rest of the sadness that covered you like a blanket disappeared as you walked over to stand by him, taking in the neat pile of wood and kindling that faintly smelled of a particular omega. You shook your head and subtly covered your groin area as it grew tighter.**

 

**“Roan, what can you tell me of the people you come from?”**

 

**He glanced at you, shivering slightly as he bared sensitive skin. “I want a deal in return for that kind of information.”**

 

**He was in nod position to make deals, but his bravery amused you.**

 

**“What do you want?”**

 

**He smiled and looked back at the fire, “A home for as long as I am banished from my people.”**

 

**Simple. A human amongst blood drinking wolves won’t last long. He’ll be dead before the month ends, if not sooner. Mating season is upon your kind, tension will be high. You could easily let an angry beta take care of him on a misdemeanor offense. A smile of your own appeared on your lips as you too stared into the fire.**

  
**“Done.”**


End file.
